1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type indication display unit for vehicles, adapted for a driver to visually observe the images indicated by an indicator which indicates various operating information, such as vehicle speed, an engine rotating speed, a residual fuel amount, various alarms, etc. through a reflecting surface of a reflecting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a conventional reflection type indication display unit for vehicles, the images indicated by an indicator provided at a hand column side project onto a reflecting plate provided at a dashboard side alternatively the images indicated by the indicator provided at the dashboard side project onto a reflecting mirror provided on the hand column at the steering wheel side. Those images are then reflected to reflecting surface of reflecting plate so that the driver can visually observe the images displayed on the reflecting surface of the reflecting plate, thereby obtaining information necessary for driving the vehicle. Particularly, in the latter type display unit which is provided with a reflecting mirror between the indicator and the reflecting plate, the images are once reflected by the reflecting mirror, and then projected and displayed on the reflecting plate. Accordingly, the distance from the indicating surface of the indicator to the reflecting surface of the reflecting plate is long. Thus, an erect virtual image is formed at a long distance rearwardly of the reflecting surface of the reflecting plate, thereby having an effect of improving visibility of the displayed image by the driver.
However, an optical path of the displaying image, in the reflection type indication display unit for a vehicle, to the driver's eye is always constant. The position of the driver's visual point at the time of driving the vehicle is moved upward at a high speed as compared with that at a low speed. Accordingly, it is necessary for the driver to displace the driver's visual point in accordance with the difference of the vehicle speed so as to visually observe the indicated image, so that the driver may feel inconvenienced at the time of driving the vehicle.